


The Vacation

by Strawberrita18



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Boundries, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Master/Servant, Mostly Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Vacation, mild smut eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberrita18/pseuds/Strawberrita18
Summary: Integra and Alucard learn to share.





	1. Chapter I: Integra

I never wanted this. This free time, this escape. But, in order to keep my sanity in tact, I was convinced to do so. I was told it was something I needed, something that would be imperative. A vacation would be in order. 

“Sir,” I heard Walter’s voice came from behind me. “Are you ready?” He asked. I sigh. 

“Almost.” I say. Looking down at my suitcase. It was full of clothes, clothes that I never thought I would never wear. But, I was going somewhere tropical, somewhere where black suits would be ridiculous to wear. I leaned down, zipping up my belongings. Walter came up next to me. “Ready.” I said. He gives me a light smile before taking my things. We walked down the hallway to the stairs. I began to walk down first, and Walter follows me closely. 

Once I reach the bottom, I saw him, standing before the front door of my mansion. His hair in front of his face, his suit a wool grey. 

“Alucard.” I said, getting his attention. He moved his hair from his face, grinning. 

“Hello master.” He greeted me. “Are you ready?” He asked me.

I breathed out of my nose. Alucard would be my protection on this little trip, even if I had my men come with me. We were going to a small island in between the Americas. My father had bought this island just in case he needed a place away from enemy attacks. A last ditch effort. And now, I'm using it as a get away. I couldn’t help but feel a small twinge of guilt. But, this was the only way I could vacation safely. Plus, if there was an emergency back home, I would know.

 

“Yes.” I said, with a tilt to my head. 

 

Walter came up from behind me, my suitcase in his hand. 

“No coffin?” I asked Alucard. 

He slowly shook his head. “No. I won’t be needing it.” He explained. I blinked. 

“How will you feed?” I continued to ask questions. Walter moved past me and out the front door going to the car. 

“I won’t need to.” Alucard said, confidently. I raised my brow, and folded my arms. 

“If you insist.” I said, shrugging. I move past him, standing in the threshold, I started walking down the steps of my manor. Walter was waiting in the car, it’s engine humming. 

Alucard followed behind me, waiting for me to get in first. But before I could open the door, he did it for me. I gazed back at him. 

“Thank you.” I spoke plainly before getting in the car. Alucard slipped into the back seat next to me. 

The drive to the private airport was a quiet one. Not a word spoken. There was no need really, Walter and I had already spoken of how things would go while I was away. And Alucard knew he was not to disturb me unless I needed him. 

The flight was also a quiet one, I did not sleep on the flight, unlike Alucard who slept most of the way to the small Hellsing isle. We landed on a small landing strip. I looked out the tiny plane window. We were surrounded by a thick jungle. I swallowed, my stomach uneasy. I realized how far away from home I was. This was the first time I was this far from home. The uneasy feeling settles as I hear Alucard call for me. I snapped my head towards the direction of his voice. He was standing there, waiting for me to stand with him. 

“They’re waiting for us.” Alucard said. I blinked before getting standing, Alucard quickly move out of the way. I stood tall, my straightening out my suit jacket. Alucard grabbed my suitcase from above us. Gently taking it down. His grip firm on the leather handle. I begin to walk to the front of the plane. Alucard following behind me, closely. 

I walk down the steps of the plane, seeing two agents standing before them, their hands behind their backs. Both in black suits. 

I looked behind them, I saw a tall tower in the distance, overlooking the rest of the isle. My eyes shift down to the agents again. 

“Good afternoon Sir, we’ve been expecting you.” One of the agents told me. I said nothing, but gave him a slight nod. They paid my servant no mind. I saw two black cars pull up, and stop just before us.  
The driver of the first car stepped out, and opened the back door. The driver waited for me patiently. I stepped inside, getting comfortable in my seat. Alucard followed after me, still my belongings in his hands. 

“I’ll take that.” The driver said to Alucard, his hand extend outward to take my things, Alucard hands them over silently. The driver shuts the door. Alucard’s hands were tightly in his lap, his body seemed to shrink. He looked almost nervous sitting there. I looked at him with curiosity. His eyes shifted over to me, I pressed my lips together before speaking. 

“Are you all right?” I asked. 

“Of course.” He said, pleasantly. “I’m tired.” He leaned against the window, his hand supporting his chin. His eyes gazed over the forest before us.  
“You’ll be able to sleep soon.” I said. He didn’t say anything, but shut his eyes. 

I leaned back, folding my arms. I heard the sound of the trunk slam shut, making me jump a little. Alucard seemed unaffected. My head turned to watch the driver walk to the front of the car, getting inside. He adjusted his rearview mirror before driving off. The car behind us followed us closely as we drove into the jungle on a dusty dirt road. 

It was strange to think of this isle as mine. My father never really brought it up when I was a child. He had told me it was a safe zone. A place untouchable by danger. A place untouchable by humanity. I felt isolated, 

 

The forest became more and more green and thick as we drove. I almost felt trapped. I looked over at my vampire. His eyes closed. I began to feel sleepy watching him. His eyelashes fluttered, he breathed heavily in a state of relaxation. He looked harmless in his twilight. I wanted to reach out and touch him, to see if it would disturb him. But, deciding against it, I shifted my eyes forward. 

The driver looked back at me, then back to his task. We drove for a while in silence. How big was this isle? It couldn’t be that big. I watched as the road turned into sand, and the trees became more barren. Then, I saw a small blue house. It was low to the ground, and the roof was made of metal. It looked so tiny, so insufficient. I lowered my brows, readjusting in my seat. It was placed on the beach, the waves of the ocean came crashing onto the shore. It looked far to rough to swim. 

The car slowly stopped in the circle drive of the tiny blue house. 

“We’re here.” The driver said before getting out. The car that followed us stopped directly behind the car I was in. I turned to Alucard, his eyes still closed. I reached over and lightly tapped his shoulder.  
“Alucard.” I said. His eyes opened upon hearing my voice. He looked at me as if he was a child being woken up from a nap. “Get up.” I demand, taking my hand away, I unbuckle my seatbelt. The driver opened up my door. Alucard stretched, and slowly got out of the car with me. The driver went to the trunk, and unlocked it. He grabbed my suitcase, then handed it to Alucard. He took it silently. 

“Sir.” I heard a voice call for my attention. Two Agents stood before me. Their faces pleasant, ready. One of them handed me a silver key. “The key to your home.” He said to me. 

“Thank you.” I said simply. “You are relieved.” 

“Thank you sir.” He said. “We will be back in the morning.” He continued. All three men got back into their cars before driving off. I watched them drive off down the sandy road. The cars disappeared into the forest. 

I turned to Alucard. It was just him and I. He gazed at me silently, his eyes puffy. 

“Come on.” I said. “You need rest.” I walked up to the white door, putting in the key and turning the door knob. I open the door, revealing a clean, modern home, but it was hot; stuffy. Alucard stood closely behind me.  
I loosen my collar, I already felt myself starting to sweat. I walked into the living room, the floor was dark, and made of wood. A wrap around couch was placed in front of a small Television, it sat on a tiny T.V stand.  
I continued to take in my new temporary home. The walls were a light teal, and the kitchen was mainly white. It was quaint enough, perfect for a single person. Alucard continued to follow me. Watching me, waiting for a command. 

“Go to sleep.” I order him, hoping he’d leave. But he didn’t. He just stood there. “Alucard?” I questioned, turning around.  
“Where master?” He asked me. 

“Let’s see.” I said, turning back around, A narrow hallway laid before me, it lead to a small white door. Dread hit me. I swallowed, and breathed hard out of my nose. Sharing a bedroom with my servant wasn’t exactly an ideal situation. 

I opened the door, heat hit me in the face. The room was quite spacious for how small the rest of the house was. A full sized bed was set in the middle of the room. The framing was metal and white. The walls were also teal like the kitchen. White flowers were painted on the walls. The afternoon sun shined through a single slider window above the bed. I walked onto the beige hardwood flooring. 

“I can sleep on the couch.” Alucard said from behind me, I heard him setting down my belongings next to the bed. I turn to face him. 

“Don’t be absurd.” I scoff. “We can share. We don’t sleep at the same time anyway.” I said with a wave of my hand. Alucard gave me a skeptical look. 

“I can sleep on the couch, it’s really no trouble.” 

I looked at him in frustration. “Are you questioning my authority?” I raised my brows. 

“No, I just don’t think you’d be comfortable sharing a bed.” He explained. 

I chuckled, “I'm not sleeping in a bed with you. I take the bed during the night, and you can have it during the day.” 

He blinked. 

“I’ll wake you when I want the bed.” I said. “Now, get some rest.”  
I walk out of the room, shutting the door behind me. 

I walk back down the hall, going back into the kitchen. I undo my collar and fully loosen my collar. I take off my suit jacket and shoes. It didn’t help the overwhelming amount of heat I was feeling. I looked around for anything, central air, an air conditioner, but nothing. I frown in disappointment. I’d have to see if I could get one tomorrow. I went back into the kitchen again, I stared at the fridge. My stomach growled. I opened it, the cool air immediately cooled my skin. I sighed in relief. Before searching for food. It was full, filled with fresh vegetables, and meats. My mouth salivated, I grabbed a plate with two, thinly sliced stakes. I sat the plate on the grey and white granite countertop. I searched for a pan in cabinets above. I found a small one, and satisfied with my find, I used it to cook. I had never cooked before, I had no skill. But I think I did all right. The steak was a tad burnt, but it wasn’t unbearable to eat. 

I put the dishes in the sink, I look for dish soap, but there was none. I twitched my lip. I went back into the living room, searching for a piece of paper and a pen, but I couldn't find one. So I sat down on the couch, and slowly laid down. I saw the sun slowly come down through the bay window behind the T.V. The sun slowly began to bake me as the afternoon went on. I groaned in misery. At least back home I had central air, at least back home I could sleep in my own bed. 

Maybe this vacation wasn’t such a good idea. Maybe I should go home.


	2. Chapter II: Alucard

I laid on the floor, unmoving. I was tired, yet I could not sleep. I didn’t want to disturb my master’s bed. I didn’t want to taint it with my own body. So I slept on the floor. It was hot, but it didn’t bother me, nor did I care. The heat never bothered me, nor did any temperature. But as the afternoon went on, I could see the light slowly dissipating, turning the room a deep purple. My fingers tapped against my chest. I wondered if I should get up. But I didn’t, I continued to watch my master’s room get darker and darker, I waited for her to come and tell me to leave. 

Integra, my master, I spent most of my time waiting for her commands. And I knew, even on holiday, I would still be waiting on her. That was fine by me, I needed something to distract me from the serving pain of the sunlight. This wasn’t exactly an ideal situation. I was surrounded by ocean, with no food, no source of true sleep. Although that was my fault, but even still, my coffin wouldn’t fit inside this tiny house. So sleeping on the floor would suffice. 

 

I finally sat up, and twitched my lip in suspicion. I stood, and went to the door. I slowly opened the door. The house was consumed by the night. I quietly walked down the hallway. 

“Master?” I called out for her. I heard her shallow, soft breathing pattern. Her heartbeat was steady. “Integra?” I called out again. I entered the living room, the air stale and filled with dust. I looked over the coach before me, and there she was. She was drenched in sweat, and tiny hairs were matted to her forehead. I gasped, raising my brows. 

 

"Integra!" I shouted, shaking her awake. She opened her eyes immediately, and threw my hands off of her shoulders. 

 

"God damn! What is it?" She asked, her voice full of panic, her eyes searching for danger. "Are we being attacked?" She gasped. 

 

"No no." I shook my head. She quickly snapped her head in my direction, looking mildly irritated. 

 

"Then why did you wake me?" She asked. 

 

"I woke you because you like your going to die of heat stroke!" I defended myself. She pressed her brows together, looking at me as if I was speaking in a forgin language. I groaned, and moved away from the couch, and went to the kitchen. I opened a drawn beside the sink, finding a green washcloth. I turn on the foset, soaking the cloth in cold water. I go back into the living room, sitting on the couch next to my master, who was dabbing her forehead with her sleeve. 

“Here.” I said, holding out my hand. 

She lowers her eyes at the cloth in my hand. She took it with slight hesitation. She took the cold cloth and dabbed it on her forehead, face, and neck. She let out a sigh of relief, her face slowly relaxed. 

“Does that feel better?” I asked. 

“Yes.” She said, a small upward curver to her lips. She continued to dab her neck and face. I could see her skin glistening as water droplets traveled down her neck. 

I leaned over, turning on the lamp on the end table. I leaned back over to Integra. 

“Do you need some water?” I asked. She shook her head. 

“I got it.” She spoke restfully before standing up. She went to the kitchen and came back with a glass of water. She sat down opposite of me. She took small sips. She set the glass on the wooden coffee table. She leaned back, relaxing into the couch. Her eyes shifted to me. 

“How did you sleep?” Integra asked me. 

“I didn’t.” I answered. 

“What?” She questioned, sitting forward. 

“I didn’t sleep.” I repeated myself. “I tried sleeping on the floor, it wasn’t comfortable.” I admitted. 

“Why didn’t you sleep on the bed!” Integra exclaimed, “I gave you permission!” 

“I didn’t want to disturb the bed first, my master.” I defended myself calmly. I see concern take over her face as if I was a rebellious child. 

“Well it doesn’t make me feel any better.” She sighed, frustrated. 

“My apologies my master.” I spoke softly. She took another sip of her water. 

“Are you tired?” She asked, standing up, my eyes followed her. 

“Yes.” I answered. 

“Then come with me.” She ordered, going back to the bed room. I stand up without question. I walked behind her, staring down at the top of her head. Her hair was slightly damp from her sweat, and I could smell it. I swallowed, breathing hard out of my nostrils. I didn’t need to breath, but it felt better to. 

Integra opened the door, and walked in. She gasped, shocked. 

“My god!” she gasped. 

“What’s wrong?” I asked. 

 

“It’s so hot!” She panted, going to the window above the bed, opening it up. She sighed in relief, letting in the night air. The air delicately blew strands of her hair. She looked satisfied, relieved. She then turned to me, her face now stern, focused. 

“Find me paper and a pen.” She said before turning back to the window. “That’s an order.” She murmured. 

“Yes master.” I grinned, bowing. I walked towards the small night stand next to the bed. I opened the drawn, finding a small pad of paper and a black pen. 

“For you, master.” I said happily, holding it out to her. She turned her head slowly, she let out a sigh of frustration. 

I frowned, “Isn’t this what you wanted?” I asked. 

“Yes, it is.” She said, rubbing the bridge of her nose. 

“Then what’s wrong?” 

“Could you write something down for me?” She requested rather than demanded. 

“Yes.” I said, kneeling down next to the night stand. Integra gazed out the window in thought, rubbing her chin. “Write down, Air conditioner, and dish soap.” 

“Is that all?” I looked up at her, she was still looking out the window. 

“Yes, Alucard.” She spoke before turning to look at me. I stood, leaving the note on the nightstand. She turned to me, one hand leaning against the wall. 

“Ready for bed?” She asked me, tilting her head, giving me a small, closed smiled. I nodded, and she hopped down from the bed. She straightened out her shirt before walking to her suitcase. She dragged it to a white door, then she opened it, revealing a large bathroom. 

“I’m going to take a shower. Go to bed.” She spoke sternly before shutting the door. I looked down at the bed. She was really going to let me sleep next to her? Was she really going to let me get comfortable in her bed while she showered? I wondered for a moment what had gotten into her before I decided to follow her orders. I undid did my suit, letting it fall to the floor. I undid my collar, loosening it. I carefully laid on the bed, making sure not to disturb the blankets and pillows beneath me. I laid completely still. My hands were clasped together on my chest, I shut my eyes. I could hear the sound of my master’s voice humming a melody, along with the sound of rushing water. I listened closer, trying to understand the song she was humming, but I couldn’t recognize it. Finally I stopped listening, and tried to sleep. But sleep seemed unattainable in the position I was in. 

I heard the shower stop, and the small footsteps of Integra getting out. She let out a small sigh before I heard the sound of her towel drying her skin. I heard the sound of her getting dressed, then the bathroom door opened. I opened my eyes slightly. I saw Integra stand there, her hair wrapped in a towel. Her nightwear blue, and silk. 

“I know you’re staring Alucard.” My master spoke, seeming unimpressed with me.   
“My apologies.” I said, my eyes shifting to the ceiling. She let out a small chuckle. I heard her walk over to the bed, and she moved the pillows, making a small wall between us. I pressed my brows together in confusion. 

“Master, what are you doing?” 

“I’m putting up a barrier.” She answered simply. 

“You don’t trust me?” I grinned. “I promise I will be the perfect gentlemen.” 

“Do you want to sleep on the floor?” Integra snapped, raising her eyebrows. My eyes went wide, and I shake my head. She sat on the bed, looking satisfied with my reaction. “That’s what I thought.” She smiled smugly at me. She unwrapped the towel from her head, letting it fall to the floor. I had never seen her hair wet before, in fact, I had never seen her in nightwear before either. Integra moved her hair over her shoulder, and started to braid it. I stared at her, curiously. 

“You don’t often?” I asked. 

“Do what?” 

“Braid your hair.” 

Integra shrugged, her legs crossed. “Sometimes. I use to do all the time.” Her smug smile turned genuine. “It passed the time.” She looked down at the sheets, her smile disappearing. 

“You have all the time now.” I said. 

“Yes.” Is all she said, finishing her braid. She got under the blankets, getting comfortable. She looked strange with her hair braided. I liked it more than I should. 

“It looks nice.” I tried to compliment her. 

“Thank you.” She said, turning her back to me. 

“Goodnight master.” I spoke. 

“Goodnight.” She said back. 

 

I didn’t sleep that night. I laid still, like I did on the floor. The only sounds were from Integra shallow, soft breathing, and winding, blowing through the window above me. I was craving rest. My mind going mad with thoughts and frustions, why couldn’t I sleep? Sleeping at night was never a problem. I could sleep whenever I wanted. But, for some reason, my mind would not stop. 

 

I turned over to look at my master, she was on her back, her face was turned away from me, Her chest rose and fell, slowly, carefully. Her heart thudding within her, steady, rhymically. I counted each beat of her heart. 76 beats per minute. I watched her curiously. Her palms and fingers twitched on her stomach as she started to whimper. 

“Integra?” I spoke softly. She did not wake, instead she continued to gently whimper. “Forgive me.” I whisper before reaching over and touching her chin, I carefully turning her head so I could see her face. She was sweating like she was on the couch. I frowned, then sighed. I get up and go to the bathroom, turning on the light. The bathroom seemed made of pearl and opal, and the walls were blue. Towels and clothes laid on the floor, the air still seemed moist. I quickly grabbed a washcloth off of a towel rack in front of me. I wetted the cloth under the sink with cold water. I squeezed out the excess water before returning to the bedroom. I folded the cloth into a rectangle, putting it on Integra’s forehead, and her whimpers subsided. I watched her face calm and relax. I laid back down, watching her still. If she started to whimper, and twitch, I would rewet the cloth, and place it back on her forehead. I looked and looked at her, watching over my master, seeing her face light up as the sun came over the horizon. She’d be awake soon, then, I could sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter done! I hope you all enjoy!


	3. Chapter III: Integra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Integra finds a way to cool off...

I felt myself being lifted out of twilight as the sun rose in the sky, heating up my body. My body refused to move as my mind slowly woke up. I felt a lukewarm rag stuck on top of my forehead, I tried to reach for it, but still, my body was sedentary. 

I heard the sound of Alucard’s deep, slowly breathing next to me, and I felt satisfied. I didn’t know why I felt relieved that he was resting. Maybe it was because of my safety. Maybe it was he was being responsible with his well being. I breathed hard out of my nose, still trying to move my fingers and toes, and slowly I succeeded, my muscles gently gaining control of my body again. Finally I could sit up, removing the dried cloth from my forehead. I was sluggish trying to stand up. I made sure I was quiet as to not wake my servant. He only stirred a little as I went into the bathroom, closing the door. I used it quickly, then washed my hands. I gazed at myself in the mirror. My braid tangled, and matted. I undid it, letting my hair fall.

 

It laid over my shoulders, wavy, and still slightly wet from my shower last night. My hair was full, and thick. It was moist, and the wetter parts were waiver than the rest. I sort of liked the way it looked. I braided it again, fixing it, making it tighter. I smiled, satisfied. I then bent down, going to my suitcase I had left in the bathroom. I fished around for any cool pieces of clothing I could find. Brown cotton hiking shorts, and white button-up quarter sleeve. I grabbed a pair of underwear and a bra, quickly stripping my pajamas off. I listened closely for any sound coming from the bedroom, being naked around Alucard made me nervous, even if he was sleeping soundly. I dressed myself without a second thought, then I fold my pajamas and put them neatly on the sink, ready for the night. 

For a moment, I wondered if I should let Alucard sleep on the couch tonight. I wondered if he would be more comfortable that way. It didn’t really seem like he wanted to be near me, not because he had a distaste for me, but because he could not be himself around me. He still looked stiff on the bed, even while sleeping, even in his most relaxed state. I felt a twinge of guilt. I had seen him sleep once before, when I was a girl. I watched him sleep in his chair. I needed him for something, I couldn’t remember what. I looked at him, slumped over, leaning on his elbow, his face peaceful. He looked so young, so vulnerable. I wanted to reach out and touch him. But I had decided against it, and left. 

I frowned, looking over at Alucard on my bed. I approached the nightstand grabbing the little note he had made last night. An air conditioner, dish soap, simple enough. Then I went to the kitchen, and opened the fridge. I pulled out a carton of eggs, and found another pan to cook on. I cooked two eggs, burning them a little. I ate them at the counter before going into the living room. But Before I could sit down, I heard a knock at the door. I sighed, making my way to the door, opening it quickly. One of my agents stared me down as I looked up at him. He gave me a smile. 

“Good morning sir.” he greeted me. “May I come in?” He asked. 

“Yes, certainly.” I said, moving out of the doorway, letting him in. 

“How is it?” He asked me. I blinked, not understanding the context of his question. “Here.” He cleared his throat, “How is it here?” 

“Oh.” I stuttered. “It’s great.” I lied, smiling. He raised his brows, not believing me. 

“Glad to hear it, do you need anything?” he asked. 

“Yes!” I spoke quickly. Taking the note out of my pocket, I give it to him. He looked over the small note. 

“Ah, okay.” He spoke pleasantly. “My apologies, we thought we had gotten everything before your arrival.” He cleared his throat again. “It’s 3 hours from any main land, but we can certainly get you what you need.” He promised me before walking to the door. I followed him out, standing on the porch, the morning sun beaming in my eyes. I squinted. The wind blew gently, drying my sweat instantly. 

“Thank you.” I said, putting my hands in my pockets. 

“You’re welcome.” He smiles at me, readjusting his thick rimmed glasses. I tilted my head slightly. “What is your name?” I asked. 

“James.” He answered happily. 

“Oh.” I chuckled. “Well thank you James.” I thanked him again. James said nothing but gave me a slight nod before going to complete his task. I watched him drive off in a low, black car. Even after his car was out of view, I continued to stand there, watching the sun rise in the sky, making the ocean before me sparkle with morning light. Waves crashing into the shore gently. I stood for awhile, almost hypnotized by the waters before me. It was like, it was calling out to me. Begging me to at least get my toes in. So I approached the waves, the wet sand between my toes. It was cold, unlike the tiny blue house. As I came closer to the waters, the smell of salt filled my nostrils. The water was cold, just like the sand. It moved over and under my feet, leaving behind foam. I watched that for awhile too, over and over, like a pattern. I didn’t tire of it as quick as I thought I would. I didn’t go back into the house until the sun was half up in the sky, late morning. 

I quietly entered, making sure not to rouse the sleeping beast down the hall. For a brief moment, I wondered if Alucard was hungry. A slight twinge of terror ran down my spine. If he underestimated his tiredness, he certainly would underestimate his hunger. Maybe he should hunt, animal blood wasn’t a vampires first choice for dinner, but with enough hunger, they certainly wouldn’t pass it up. 

I walked into the kitchen, pouring orange juice into a small glass. Drank it, then rinsed out the glass. I looked at the tube in the living room, wondering if I should turn it on, then I looked at the front door again. The thought of a hike seemed intriguing. I rubbed my chin in thought. But, if I was to prepare, I would need back in that bedroom, were the beast lay. I swallowed, deciding I would be quiet. I went to go back into the bedroom, but I was met with a pale, exposed chest. I nearly screamed. 

“Jesus Christ Alucard!” I exclaimed, smacking my hand to his chest in protest. “You’re supposed to be in bed!” I growled furiously. Alucard looked down at me, his eyes still sleepy. 

“I’m sorry.” he said, “I didn’t mean to get up.” He spoke simply. I folded my arms. 

“Go back to sleep.” I ordered, moving past him down the hall, going into the bedroom, going into my suitcase, finding a small cross body bag, brown and leather. Then I pulled out brown hiking boots, putting them on, I went back into the kitchen, moving past Alucard who hadn’t moved. I opened the fridge, pulling out 3 water bottles. 

“Going somewhere?” He asked. 

“I’m going to explore.” I said. “I’ll be back.” 

“When?” He asked. 

“Whenever I please.” I spoke with a straight face before going to the door. 

“Stay safe.” Alucard murmured. 

I nodded, acknowledging him before leaving. I walked off the porch, going down the dirt road into the forest. The gentle breeze blew the dirt and sand by my feet. I looked up, searching for a destination to hike to. I saw a small cliff off in the distance, it didn’t look too far away, maybe 3 kilometers at most. 

Determined to get to my desired spot, I took my time, making sure I didn’t tire. Once I had entered the forest, I diverted from the dirt road, finding my own way to the cliff. I had to climb, up trees and around rocks, anything I could get my hands on. I followed a small stream, it flowed downward. The water looked fresh, and had no smell. It reminded me of a vein, the water, blood, and the rocks, clots. I thought of it as a vein of the isle, and it’s heart was somewhere nearby. 

As I continued walking, the stream increased in size and I could hear the sound of rushing water getting closer. I excitedly hiked up the hill as it got steeper, soon, I was actually climbing, my hands getting dirty, mud getting underneath my fingernails. My thighs becoming sore, my brows sweating, insects flying around my face, while I was in misery, I concentrated on my task. I could see the top of the little cliff I was climbing up, and I started to climb faster, the stream now a small waterfall next to me. The water making the rocks I was using to climb wet. But that didn’t stop me. I was too focused to care. 

I finally had reached the top. A beautiful lake laid before me, surrounded by trees bowing before it. The water twinkled in the afternoon sunlight, and a fish splashed in the distance. The lake was translucent, and clean. The edge of the lake was rocky, and Jagged. I walked over the rocks, getting to the tiny pebbles that separated the water and I. I gently traced my fingers against the water's surface before dipping them in.The water was inviting, like a warm bath. I did my best to try getting the dirt out from underneath my fingernails. My attempts were futile. I sighed before standing, looking at my reflection in the water. I looked warn, and my thighs were slippery from sweat. I cocked my head, my reflexion wavey, rippling. I wondered how the water would feel on my feet, so I slowly took off my shoes, and dipped my toes in. It was cooler on my feet than it had been on my fingers. I let out a soft sigh of relief, closing my eyes. The wind blew past my ears and through my hair, cooling me off. 

I began to take off my clothes, starting with my shorts, then my shirt. I questioned the idea of stripping completely. Being exposed to the wild, unprotected. I look at my reflection again. She stared at me, wondering, waiting for my decision. My fingers gripped the hem of my underwear, I pulled them down, putting them neatly on a rock next to me. Next, I took off my bra, setting them on top of my underwear. I looked back at my reflexion. 

 

My body glistened from the heat, and my skin glowed from the sun. I stepped into the water, it sent chills through my body as I got deeper. The water cooler around my feet and ankles. I dipped my head under, undoing my braid, letting my hair flow. I stayed away from the waterfall’s edge. I swam side to side, one shore to the other, until my body was worn and tired. I laid on a flat rock, letting the sun dry me. As my hair dried, it curled and frizzed. I’d need to take another shower when I got back. 

 

I wondered if Alucard went back to bed, or if he stayed up. I shake my head at the thought. No, this was my sanctuary, Alucard had no place in my mind here. But still, he crept into my peaceful state of mind, and I left the urge to get up and leave. Maybe he was doing it on purpose, maybe he followed me here. I sat up quickly, looking around, almost paranoid. But I didn’t find anything, or anyone, just a dried summer forest. I felt silly. Of course he wouldn’t follow me, while he could be out in the sun, he wouldn’t do it if he could avoid it. But still, my mind wouldn’t rest, it stirred inside of my stomach, the desire to know, if Alucard was watching me sunbathing on a rock. His voice echoed in my mind, the words he said before I left. 

‘Stay safe.’ 

I frowned, sitting up, bringing my knees to my chest, watching the water below. Tiny waves splash against the rock edge. Separation. I swallowed, grabbing my clothes, and putting them on quickly. I put on shoes, and grabbed my bag. I carefully climbed down the fall off, the waterfall getting me wet again. The cool water felt good on my hot, sunburnt skin. I held on hard onto the rocks. But in my hurriness, My foot slipped, and I fell. I felt my back hit the ground first, knocking the air out of my lungs. I continued to tumble down the hill, hitting my knees and elbows. I had put my hands around my head, trying to protect it the best I could. I tumbled for what seemed like forever,I tried to count how many seconds it took to fall. it was the only way I could distract myself from the pain, it one minute and 15 seconds to finally reach stable ground. My body limp as it rested at the bottom of the hill. I laid there for a while. 

My heart raced, my head pounded, every cut and scrap ached. My bones throbbed, but none of them felt broken. My world disoriented as I try to walk but fail miserably. The wounds on my knees getting mud in them. I lay on the ground again. I squinted at the sunlight peeking through the thick of the trees. I was tired, the urge to fall asleep was beginning to creep into my mind. It seemed easy, it seemed like a perfect escape from the pain. 

So I let myself relax into sleep, shutting my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry it's been awhile! I've been working like crazy, and it's been hard to write! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy! Any comments, questions, or critiques are greatly appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is a little something I made in spirit of the summer! Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
